starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Republikové komando
Klonové komando, také známo jako Republikové komando byli elitní klonoví vojáci, kteří sloužili ve Velké armádě republiky během Klonových válek. Byly to geneticky upravené, speciální jednotky vojáků známé pro jejich trénink a elitní status v klonové armádě. V roce 22 PřBY, dal klonový velitel CT-411 "Ponds" poslat pět jednotek komanda Jediskému mistrovi Maci Windu, který je zapojil do čelního útoku proti Separatistům během Bitvy o Geonosis. Jakmile se konflikt mezi Galaktickou republikou a Konfederací nezávislých systémů rozrostl do celé Galaxie byla komanda rozdělena do skupin, které podporovali válečné úsilí republiky jako elitní vojáci republikové armády. Jednou z takových skupin byla Delta Squad, která se po Devaronském masakru zodpovídala pouze Radě Jediů. Foxtrot group pod vedením Klonového kapitána Gregora sloužila i u 212 praporu až do období Bitvy o Sarrish, kdy byla skupina prohlášena za "ztracenou v akci". Historie V úsilí vytvořit "super vojáky", Kaminoanští vědci upravili genetickou předlohu jednoho klonového vojáka, aby se z něj stal vedoucí prvních jednotek komanda. Prvních pět jednotek, které sloužily pod Klonovým velitelem CT-411 "Pondsem" během Bitvy o Geonosis, kde nově-stvořená klonová armáda poprvé bojovala proti Separatistické armádě. Během bitvy, CT-411 a jeho členi komanda byli posláni Jediskému mistru Maci Windu, jednomu z nejvýše postavených členů Rady Jediů. Později Rada Jediů poslala Delta Squad vyšetřit události masakru na Devaronu a najít tělo Jediského mistra Halseye a jeho Padawana Knoxe. CC-5576-39 "Gregor", Klonový kapitán Foxtrot Group, který se zúčastnil Bitvy o Sarrish, s Republikou směrovanou proti Separatistům a s vysokými ztrátami se Gregor vydal raketoplánem vyhledat pomoc, ale ztroskotal na písečné planetě Abafar. Gregor přežil, byl z trosek vytáhnut Sullustanem Borkusem, osobou, která vlastnila Power Sliders, jídelnu v malém důlním městě Pons Ora na planetě Abafar. Gregor byl nyní v Republikové databázi veden jako "ztracen v akci". Poté byl objeven plukovníkem Meeburem Gasconem a D-Squad, a po znovuzískání svých vzpomínek, se Gregor rozhodl pomoct Gasconovi a jeho mužstvu zničit rhydoniové doly, které provozovali Separatisté. Dobrovolně však zůstal na Abafaru za zády Republiky. Během vzrůstu povstání na Yablecu Prime Clone Force 99, známa jako "Bad Batch", byla poslána komandérem Codym během Bitvy o Anaxes, aby asistovala jemu a Klonovému kapitánu Rexovi při hledání tajemství kolem strategií admirála Trenche. Avšak, vážnost situace se zvyšovala, když Wrecker uřízl Yablecké královně žihadlo, což vedlo k opakovaným pokusům yableckých mužů se pářit s klony. Týmu se podařilo utéct na Anaxes, na jejich útočnou loď Havoc Marauder. V období před Bitvou o Kashyyyk byl Wookieský náčelník Tarfful zajat Trandoshanskými otrokáři. Tito otrokáři prodali Tarffula Hraběti Dooku, ale chrabří členi komanda dokázali Tarffula osvobodit. Během vzestupu Galaktického impéria, sloužila komanda jako první Stormtrooperský sbor. Výbava thumb|right Klonová komanda byla vybavena batohy, ve kterých uchovávaly granáty a jiné sabotážní zařízení. Jejich primární zbraní byl konfigurovatelný blaster DC-17m a jimi zbarvená Brnění třídy Katarn. Známéjednotky a členi Clone Force 99 thumb|right|Clone Force 99 Během vývoje Klonové armády upravili Kaminoané genetickou předlohu Jango Fetta ve snaze vytvořit super vojáky. Zatímco experimenty nenesly ovoce, čtyři testované subjekty se spojily a vytvořili Clone Force 99. Referencující na sebe jako "Ty Špatné", používali k dosažení svých cílů svou "nepotřebnou" mutaci a neortrodoxní taktiku. Delta Squad thumb|right|Delta Squad Delta Squad byla skupina komanda, která byla poslána na Devaron Radou Jediů, aby našli tělo Jediského Mistra Halseye a jeho Padawana Knoxe, kteří zde zemřeli. Skupina byla tvořena RC-1138 "Bossem", který skupinu vedl, RC-1262 "Scorchem", expertem na výbušniny, RC-1140 "Fixerem", profesionálem na počítače a RC-1207 "Sevem", skvělým odstřelovačem. Foxtrot Group thumb|right|Foxtrot Group Foxtrot Group, pod vedením Klonového kapitána Gregora, byla elitní četa komanda, sloužících s 212 praporem. Gregor byl po Bitvě o Sarrish uveden jako "ztracen v akci". Za oponou Klonová komanda byla poprvé nepřímě zmíněna ve Star Wars: Epizoda II Klony útočí během Bitvy o Geonosis. Koncept komanda byl představen v knize The Cestus Deception. Avšak postavy byly představeny ve hře Star Wars: Republic Commando. V Kánonu byla komanda poprvé uvedena ve čtrnácté epizodě třetí série seriálu Klonové války, tato epizoda má název "Witches of the Mist". Zdroj Tento článek pouze překládá anglický článek Star Wars wiki, který můžete nalézt zde. Kategorie:Organizace, spolky a hnutí Kategorie:Velká armáda Republiky Kategorie:Ozbrojené a bezpečnostní síly